Pretty Rave Boy
by Dlbn
Summary: To celebrate Ritsuka and Soubi's recent, if not temporary, defeat of Seimei and Nisei, the Zero boys decide to take Ritsuka out for a night on the town. An unwanted night of fun just might turn into the best night of Ritsuka's young life.


Dlbn: Hey there, everyone! Since it's December 21, that means it's Ritsuka Aoyagi-kun's birthday! :D So to celebrate, I decided to write this little fic. ^^ You may recognize the title from a song. The original is "Pretty Rave Girl" but that made no sense as a title, because Ritsuka-kun is a boy.

Nbld: So happy birthday to our favorite little mentally scarred neko! (Hugs Ritsuka)

Disclaimer: Loveless and all characters, places, organizations, and themes belong to Yun Kouga. I own nothing and make NO money off of this work of fiction.

000

Aoyagi Ritsuka groaned as Sagan Yoji and Sagan Natsuo dragged him through the city of Tokyo. The Zero 'twins' had decided that Ritsuka needed to get his fifteen year old ass-their words, not his-out of his family's home and out to celebrate. Ritsuka didn't feel much like celebrating, but the boys had forced him out of his home with vague threats of using wordspell to make him leave. Ritsuka didn't see the point in celebrating. He'd just helped Septimal Moon take down his brother, Seimei, and end the slight reign of terror that he had held over their world. Seimei wasn't dead, which was good in Ritsuka's book, but he had fled the country-at least the immediate area-to hide in an unknown location. While everyone else thought he had left simply to hide and not accept his punishment, or defeat, Ritsuka knew better. Seimei had taken his fighter, Akame Nisei, with him, so Ritsuka was certain that Seimei was just in hiding to get his strength back after that battle. He'd come back when he was ready to fight again, or to over throw Septimal Moon; which was general consensus that it was his plan all along. Ritsuka wasn't too fond of the other members of Septimal Moon, he could say other members because his brother had been one too, but that didn't mean that he wanted Seimei to kill them. The now 19 year old Aoyagi wouldn't have settled for anything less then death. He'd already stabbed Ritsu in the eyes two years ago and left him blind. What else was he willing to do?

Soubi had become withdrawn after the battle. He'd disobeyed Seimei's order to assist him and had chosen to fight for Ritsuka instead. Ritsuka was surprised, since Soubi called Seimei his 'God' and listened to what he said down to a "T", but he was happy nonetheless. Soubi was coming back out of his shell again, something that Kio attributed to Ritsuka for some reason.

"How far away is this place, anyway?" Ritsuka asked the Zeroes.

"Not too far now." Yoji reassured him. "We're almost there."

"You said that the last time I asked." Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "And that was an hour ago."

"Now we're sure." Natsuo agreed with Yoji, as expected. "I can practically hear the music now!"

Ritsuka sighed. "I don't hear anything."

"Stop complaining." Yoji said. "It's better then just sitting on your ass all day moping over Seimei."

"I'm not…" Ritsuka paused, not really in the mood to argue.

Natsuo chuckled under his breath. "Whatever you say, Loveless."

"Don't call me that."

Though his birth name was Ritsuka, his true name was Loveless. Apparently, everyone who was part of a fighting pair had a true name; which appeared somewhere on their body. They were bound to one other person who had the same name. The sacrifice, which was Ritsuka, took the damage in a magical battle of 'wordspell', while the fighter, Soubi, fought and took orders from the sacrifice. Soubi and Ritsuka themselves were undefeated as a pair, though Soubi had been defeated by the female Zeroes when he fought them on his own. Ritsuka had forbid him to fight on his own from then on and, so far, he'd seemed to obey the command. Yoji and Natsuo made up a pair known as Zero, sacrifice and fighter respectively. They were the second generation though, as Yamato and Koya-sacrifice and fighter-were the first generation of Zero. They'd been defeated by Ritsuka and Soubi after Ritsuka pointed out that Yamato was able to feel pain and, therefore, not a Zero anymore. Koya had withdrawn from battle and they hadn't been heard from since. All four Zeroes were void of the ability to feel pain, which was a sort of signature for them. If one gained the ability to feel pain, then it would mean that their name was vanishing and they weren't a fighter or sacrifice anymore. So far, Yoji and Natsuo seemed to be doing alright.

As Yoji and Natsuo pulled Ritsuka around the corner, he saw a long line of people waiting before a red rope. Two muscled men were on the other side of the rope, scrutinizing people and letting some in. Ritsuka couldn't help but notice that it was mostly men.

"What's that?" he asked the boys.

"Where we're headed." Yoji informed with a smirk. "It's a bar."

"We can't get into a bar." Ritsuka informed. "We're not 21."

"It's teen night, so teens can go in. We're fine." Yoji assured.

"I should have known there was a reason you made me dress like this."

The Zeroes had picked out an outfit for Ritsuka to wear, apparently having gotten into his room with the key they had swiped from Soubi while he was in school and stole some of his clothes. They had thrown them at him when he got to his room after hanging with Soubi, and ordered him to change to go with them. He was stuck wearing a pair of jeans that wouldn't hook shut unless he wore them practically hanging off his hips, a dark tank top, and a gold sleeveless zip-up vest. Glitter adorned his arms and Yoji had drawn around his eyes with gold eyeliner. Ritsuka felt weird being covered in glitter and baring so much skin.

Natsuo wore two tank tops-one blue and one silver- and jeans that threatened to fall off of his hips, too, with chains hanging off. Yoji wore black capris and a silver unbuttoned vest, his chest and stomach exposed and covered in glitter. His name was visible on his side; a zero with a line over it. Both Zeroes had glittery stars clipped into their hair to hold it out of their eyes-eye in Natsuo's case-and had sprayed bright pink glitter into their hair. The three of them were a sight to behold, Ritsuka was sure. He felts strange, though. He felt a little less subconscious when he realized that most people in line had dressed the same way.

Without looking, the boys darted through the streets with Ritsuka in tow. Cars honked and skid to a stop to avoid them.

"Watch where you're going, assholes!" One driver yelled.

Ritsuka threw back a 'sorry' that he was sure no one heard.

"People are so rude." Yoji complained.

"You're just stupid." Ritsuka corrected him.

Natsuo rolled his eye. Trying to see if he could feel pain when he was younger, Natsuo had stabbed himself in the eye. He was now blind in that eye and wore a patch to keep it covered and hidden.

"You're going to get us killed." Ritsuka added.

"Whatever." Yoji huffed. "Live a little, Rit-chan."

He'd picked that up from Kio.

"Don't call me that."

The Zeroes pulled him towards the front of the line, ignoring the calls from other people. Ritsuka dug his heels into the ground. "Guys, wait! There's a line!" He protested.

"VIP passes." Yoji answered, pulling him along with one hard yank.

The people in line seemed to quiet down at that, thankfully. At the front of the line, both Yoji and Natsuo flashed glittering cards on chains, which they'd worn around their necks.

"Here's a guest pass." Yoji flicked the pass to a guard, who opened the door for them.

"Enjoy your time at Butterfly's Assassin, kids." He told them.

"Whatever." Yoji huffed.

The three of them entered and the man shut the door behind them. It was dark inside and Ritsuka couldn't see anything. Then neon lights snapped on, illuminating the hallway. There was a long velvet rug down the middle of the hallway, and the walls were painted black. Color-changing neon lights lined the wall like a neon sign out on the streets. There was a door at the end of the hall.

"I'm not comfortable here, you guys, just warning you now." Ritsuka informed.

Natsuo let go of his arm and folded his arms over his chest. "Would you relax? You're not twelve anymore. It's time to grow up and hang with the big boys." He snarled.

"Whya re you so testy?"

"You'll enjoy it once we're inside." Natsuo promised.

Yoji grabbed the door handle and opened it, the lights snapping off as he did. The inside of the club pretty crowded, but it wasn't at maximum capacity yet. Neon laser lights cut through the crowd of dancers. Some of them had binkies in their mouths, which confused the hell out of Ritsuka, and most had glow sticks. There were a few guys without shirts on. That's when Ritsuka noticed that there were only a dozen or so women in the club. How odd…

The bar on the side had a few people, neon lights wrapped around the bar-top and around the bases of the stools. Ritsuka caught a couple men kissing in one corner and flushed, suddenly thinking of Soubi.

"Where did you guys bring me?" Ritsuka asked the boys slowly.

"Gay bar!" Yoji whopped.

"I'm out of here." Ritsuka turned to leave, but Natsuo and Yoji grabbed him.

"Oh, no you don't. If you don't want to dance, just go get a drink or something. They don't ID, so order whatever." Yoji winked.

The Zeroes practically floated away, leaving Ritsuka alone and confused in the entrance. His ears flattened against his head.

"Why am I friends with these jerks?" Ritsuka sighed to himself.

Keeping to the wall, he made his way to the bar.

000

It was a few hours later when Ritsuka decided he'd had enough soda, since he wasn't about to order liquor, even if they didn't ID. A few guys around his age had asked him to dance, but he'd declined, saying he was only there with friends who went to the bathroom. So far, no one had called him out. An older boy approached him, but he was only about Seimei's age. He offered his hand. "May I?" He asked Ritsuka.

"Uh…" Ritsuka paused. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm waiting for my friends."

"Oh, come on now, we both know that's not true."

Ritsuka flushed. "How do you know that?"

"You're cute when you blush." The boy chuckled. "I've been working up the nerve to ask you, and I noticed that you've been here alone all night."

"O-oh." Ritsuka sighed. "Well…I guess one dance wouldn't hurt…I did come in with friends though. They just…ditched me…"

He spotted Yoji and Natsuo dancing towards the back of the club, annoyingly standing on a table. He'd have to lecture them about not standing on furniture later. Ritsuka took the outstretched hand and let the stranger pull him off onto the dance floor. A bit awkward at first, Ritsuka just followed what the other was doing, but tripping over his own feet.

"You come here much?" The man asked.

"No." Ritsuka said. "My friends think I need to get out more and dragged me here."

"First timer, hm? It's a nice place, hm?"

"Yeah." Ritsuka nodded. He tripped over his own feet and the man caught him.

"You oaky?"

"Sorry. I don't dance much…or at all…" Ritsuka muttered in admittance.

"It's easy." The man said. "Here, lemme show you." He took Ritsuka by the left hand and spun him around so he was facing the other direction. "Just move your hips." He put his hands on Ritsuka's hips and applied a little pressure, making Ritsuka move his hip in cooperation with how the guy was pushing him.

"There you go." The man tilted Ritsuka's chin up and Ritsuka could see him smile, his bright auburn eyes sparkling with the changing lights. "Bend your knees a little…there you go."

Ritsuka smiled softly back and tilted his head forward again. He closed his eyes, moving the way his partner was showing him.

"By the way, I'm afraid I never got your name." The man said. "I'm Katsu." _Victory_.

"…Ritsuka." What was the harm in telling the truth?

"Well, Ritsuka, you're a natural when you try a little."

"Thanks." Ritsuka flushed. "You're good, too."

Katsu smiled, holding Ritsuka's hips a little tighter. "Thank you."

A few minutes passed of them dancing to changing songs when Katsu suddenly stopped. Ritsuka looked up at him to see him looking over his shoulder.

"Okay." Katsu said. He turned back to Ritsuka. "Sorry. My ride's leaving."

"Oh, okay." Ritsuka smiled softly.

"Maybe I'll see you again?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ritsuka smiled slightly.

Katsu kissed his cheek. A hand clasped onto his shoulder and he looked again.

"May I cut in?" a voice asked.

"Sure. I was on my way out." He said. "If you don't mind, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka looked at who interrupted them and noticed that it was Kio. He wasn't wearing glasses, but his cropped green hair was unmistakable.

"Sure. He's a friend." Ritsuka smiled at the older male.

Kio smiled back.

"Ah, okay. Perfect timing then, hm?" Katsu laughed. "Goodbye, Ritsuka."

"Bye."

Ritsuka watched him leave as Kio sauntered up next to him. He was wearing a top that tied around his neck and attached to the back of his shirt, and hip huggers that showed off his stomach with the shirt. He had all of his earrings in, mostly little hoops.

"You looked like you were having fun." Kio told him, swaying a bit to the music.

Ritsuka danced a little more himself. "Yeah, I was." He said. "Are you here alone?"

"No, I'm here with Akira."

A year or so ago, Kio had given up his pursuit of Soubi's affections and met a guy named Akira in one of his classes. The two had hit it off well, and they were regularly seeing one another now. Ritsuka wasn't sure if Kio called Akira his boyfriend or not, but he seemed really happy when he was wrapped in the taller male's arms.

"Oh, cool." Ritsuka said. "I'm here with Yoji and Natsuo." He nodded at them. "You've probably seen them by now."

Kio put his hands on Ritsuka's shoulders. "Move your shoulders a little, too." He said. "Trust me."

"Thanks."

Kio nodded. "Sou-chan's here, too."

"Soubi?" Ritsuka asked, eyes growing wide. Why hadn't he seen him anywhere?

Kio nodded and pointed. Soubi looked out of place sitting at the bar, watching Ritsuka. He wore his long purple coat with the black fur and shirt that was half buttoned and showed off his belly button. He wasn't wearing his glasses either, and Ritsuka assumed that wearing glasses in a place like this wasn't a good idea. He didn't think Soubi had contacts, though. Neither did Kio, for that matter. The rest of him was hidden, but Ritsuka could tell that he was sitting with his left leg crossed over the other. Akira was sitting next to him, leaning over his shoulder and whispering something to him, his light yellow-orange hair hanging in his eyes. Ritsuka felt his breath stop, though he wasn't sure why. Had Soubi seen him dancing with that guy? How embarrassing!

"We've been watching you all night." Kio said. "I kept telling him to go and dance with you, but he just keeps drinking and won't move. I think he's going to fall off the barstool soon."

"How'd you get him to come to a place like this?"

"We dragged him here by the arms." Kio informed.

"Sounds like what the Zeroes did to me…"

Kio wasn't a sacrifice or a fighter, so he had no clue why Ritsuka called them Zeroes. He had assumed that it was because Yoji and Natsuo had matching zero tattoos, which Kio had seen when he'd walked into Soubi's apartment and the shirtless twins were going at it on the couch. They'd had a hard time explaining that, though they had the same last name and people called them twins, that they weren't really siblings…by blood, anyway. Nagisa-sensei had raised both of them after they were created. Yoji looked like Nagisa's missing-or deceased, Ritsuka couldn't remember and no one talked about it-younger sister.

"At least they got you to dress up." Kio said. "I'm lucky I convinced him to not button his shirt all the way." He rolled his eyes.

Ritsuka smiled at Soubi and waved his fingers, though he knew Soubi couldn't see him.

"He's been so mopey lately. I thought a little fun would cheer him up." Kio sighed, frustrated. "I guess I was wrong. He won't move."

"I see that."

Kio sighed again. "He really likes you, you know."

_Sukidayo, Ritsuka._

"I know." Ritsuka said. _A lot more then you do, Kio_.

"I just want him to be happy, you know? He's my best friend." Kio started what sounded like a lecture. "But ever since Seimei vanished, as you put it, he's been acting so strange. Like back before he met you. I thought maybe you were a cure for him, but he seems to have regressed."

"I know. I wish I could help, but…"

"Go ask him to dance." Kio suggested. "I'm sure he'd like to dance with you. It's all over his face."

"I…"

"Just go." Kio gave him a light shove forward.

Ritsuka stumbled and glared back at Kio, but he made his way over to Soubi and Akira anyway. He fiddled with the end of his unzipped vest.

"Hi, Soubi." He greeted. "Hey, Akira."

"Hey, Ritsuka-chan!" Akira greeted, waving his glass. "How you doing?"

"Uh…I'm good…"

"He's drunk." Soubi explained, uncrossing his legs and smiling at Ritsuka. "I, however, am not."

Ritsuka blushed. "You sound it." He informed. "Dance with me, Soubi?"

Soubi smiled. "Is that an order, Ritsuka?"

"No." He shook his head. "Just a simple request. Please?"

Soubi smirked the devilish little smirk he always gave Ritsuka before giving into the boy's begging. Not that Ritsuka begged a lot. Just when he really wanted to know something that Soubi was hiding from him.

Soubi took Ritsuka by the hand and pulled him out to a secluded part of the dance floor, in a darkened corner. Laser lights passed it, but never hit it. Soubi turned Ritsuka to face the away from him and nuzzled against his twitching cat ear. He held the neko by the waist as Ritsuka swayed to the beat of a slower paced song. Soubi pulled him close, locking his arms around his neck instead.

"Sukidayo, Ritsuka." Soubi told him, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I know that." Ritsuka informed, his eyes slipping closed.

It felt so right, being in Soubi's strong arms. In their secluded little area, he felt like they were the only two people in the world at the moment; though he knew it wasn't so. Ritsuka placed his chin on one of Soubi's arms, nuzzling into him. So warm…Ritsuka felt Soubi's breath near his cat ear and jumped slightly when he felt Soubi's teeth nibbling gently at the ear.

"S-Soubi…" Ritsuka moaned slightly. "Stop that."

Soubi pulled back and kissed the top of the boy's head. "My apologies, my Ritsuka."

"Whatever." Ritsuka dismissed it.

They danced that way for a little while longer, lightly swaying to the music. Ritsuka felt something press up against him and flushed. Was that Soubi's…?

"Are you glad it's all over?" Ritsuka asked. "The thing with Seimei, I mean."

"I'm…pleased that no one got hurt."

"Except you."

Ritsuka muttered, remembering how Soubi's name had bled when he fought Seimei and Nisei. Seimei had carved the word 'Beloved', his true name, into Soubi's neck with his knife. Soubi had been a blank fighter, that is, one without a name; a spare. Seimei gave him his name as a sign that they would always be a unit. Then Seimei ditched him when he faked his death. Every time Soubi fought for Ritsuka. And specifically against Seimei a couple times-the last incident hadn't been the only one-the name bled. Soubi said it was because he was going against that name. Ritsuka wished he could remove the name from Soubi's neck, but it wasn't a temporary tattoo.

Absentmindedly, Ritsuka reached back and touched Soubi's neck, where the name was. He felt bandages against his fingers. Soubi always kept it hidden behind bandages. Ritsuka had only really seen it in battle. He'd had the chance to see it outside the heat of the battles, but that was only once; the first time it bled and Ritsuka had put band-aids on it to stop the bleeding.

Soubi leaned into the touch. "Something wrong, Ritsuka?"

"Just wondering if you were hiding it, tonight."

"But of course." Soubi agreed. "Should I take off the bandages?"

"N-No, that's fine."

Even now, Ritsuka was still a little uncomfortable with Soubi. The older man was so strange, but so sweet and caring, and completely devoted to whoever was his sacrifice; Ritsu, then Seimei, and now Ritsuka. Ritsuka knew he had a real fighter out there somewhere, but he'd take Soubi any day. Soubi was like family…maybe more?

"Hai." Soubi agreed.

The song changed tempo and Ritsuka turned to face the elder male. Soubi wrapped his arms around him as Ritsuka's arms went around his neck.

"It's nice to have some time to relax and party." Ritsuka said.

Soubi smiled. "You sure seemed to be having fun with your dance partner earlier."

Was that a trace of jealousy Ritsuka heard in Soubi's voice?

"Yeah, I guess." Ritsuka shrugged it off, looking to the side. "Did you have fun drinking with Akira?" He looked back at Soubi.

"I'm not drunk."

"I smell it on your breath."

"I had a couple."

"Kio said you had a few."

"A couple, a few. Close enough, I suppose."

"Soubi."

"Ritsuka."

Ritsuka sighed. "Whatever."

Soubi chuckled a bit. He removed one arm from around Ritsuka and tilted the boy's head up. Ritsuka flushed, staring into the deep, dark blue eyes of his fighter.

"Sukidayo, Ritsuka." Soubi said.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to the boy's. Ritsuka felt his legs almost give out, but Soubi's arm held him in place. Ritsuka regained his footing as he felt Soubi's tongue on his lower lip. He pulled away from the older man.

"I know." Ritsuka smiled softly.

"Can't you say it back?" Soubi asked, nuzzling Ritsuka.

"Su-su-suki-…" Ritsuka paused.

Why couldn't he say it? This was Soubi for God's sake! The man went to hell and back for Ritsuka, even defied Seimei for him! And Ritsuka couldn't say one simple word to him?

"I'm sorry, Soubi." Ritsuka lay his head on the fighter's chest.

"It's okay." Soubi said. "I don't expect you to say it to me. No pressure, Ritsuka."

The way Soubi said his name made Ritsuka shiver.

"Are you cold?" Soubi asked. "Want my coat? Should we go?"

"I'm fine. Just a quick chill. I'm okay now." Ritsuka held Soubi tight to him, well aware of how…excited…Soubi was at the moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Ritsuka was a bit annoyed. Couldn't Soubi believe him? Ritsuka believed what Soubi said; even if it turned out he was wrong.

"Because if you are…"

Ritsuka pushed Soubi away from him. "No, baka, I'm fine!" He said. "Stop irritating me."

"Sorry, Ritsuka." Soubi hung his head.

Ritsuka immediately regretted it. "Soubi, I'm sorry! I didn't mean…oh, god, I'm so sorry! I didn't…"

"Perhaps it's best if I go." Soubi said. "I have a painting to finish, anyway. Oyasumi, Ritsuka." He inched around the boy and walked off into the crowd.

"Soubi, wait!" Ritsuka called after him, chasing him towards the back exit.

Soubi slipped open the door and slipped outside, letting in cool air that made nearby dancers shudder. Ritsuka shook off the cold and chased after the fighter.

"Soubi, get back here!" Ritsuka called, desperate. "That's an order!"

At the end of the street, Soubi stopped where he was and waited. Ritsuka ran to catch up to him. Before he could meet him, however, Soubi started walking again.

"Damn it, Soubi, come back!" Ritsuka finally caught up to the slowly walking male and grabbed him by the coat sleeve.

"I should get going, Ritsuka." Soubi said. "I'm sorry to have irritated you."

"I didn't mean that." Ritsuka said, shaking his head. "I was just…I don't know, I'm frustrated. Frustrated, and annoyed, and confused, and hurt, and upset…damn it, Soubi, I don't know how to explain."

"I'm sorry to have frustrated, annoyed, confused, hurt, and upset you then, Ritsuka."

"Not by you!" Ritsuka groaned. "I'm frustrated that I can't say that back to you, when I know I want to. I'm annoyed that you won't listen to me for once and believe what I tell you, even though you know I'd never doubt a single thing you said. I'm confused as to why all this crazy stuff has to happen, when all I want is to live a normal life and get my memories back. I'm hurt that Seimei had to lie to me for so long, instead of just telling me the truth. I'm upset and I don't know why!" Ritsuka knew his eyes were welling up with tears. "But I'm trying to just try and get back to normal. Be a normal kid and not have to worry about fighting or spells, or when my name is going to appear. To not worry about Seimei and Septimal Moon. To just go to school, finish high school, have a life."

"And you can't do all that with me around, Ritsuka."

"I'm not saying that!"

"But I am."

"Don't say something like that to me, Soubi. Don't you dare."

"Sukidayo, Ritsuka." Soubi kissed his cheek, pulling him close.

Ritsuka stiffened as he felt something hard rubbing against his leg. "S-Soubi…"

"I'm so sorry, Ritsuka." Soubi said. "I wish I had the answers. I wish I could make everything better. But I can't."

"Uh, Soubi, right now I'm more concerned with your…um…"

"My…?" Soubi looked down, recognition crossing his features. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize." Ritsuka offered. "It's normal…I think…"

"It's what you do to me." Soubi muttered, seeming to hope that Ritsuka hadn't heard.

"I…I figured…" Ritsuka sighed. "Look, Soubi, I'm sorry I've been acting so strange over the last few days."

"Not as weird as me, I assure you."

"No one's as weird as you."

Soubi chuckled. "Come on. I'll walk you home."

He began to pull away, but Ritsuka stopped him. "Actually, I want to say something, okay?"

"Okay." Soubi nodded. "Go ahead, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka took a deep breath, preparing what he was going to say. "Alright, well…" He took a deep breath. It was now or never…

"Look…I…it's hard for me to say this, so I'm only going to say it once…if I can even get it out…so listen up, okay?"

Soubi nodded. "Anything for you, Ritsuka." He confessed, making Ritsuka flush further.

"Well…I…see…the thing is…I…"

Soubi seemed to understand the neko's hesitation and tilted his head up. He pressed his lips to Ritsuka's. Surprising even himself, for the first time since they'd met, Ritsuka kissed back. When they pulled apart after a few moments, Soubi was practically grinning from ear to ear.

"You…kissed me back."

"I know." Ritsuka agreed. "That's because…well…"

"Yes?"

Ritsuka took a deep breath. "I love you, Soubi." He informed the blonde. "I always have, maybe even back when we first met…I just…I just never admitted it because I didn't really _want_ to. But…" a pause. "You're always there when I need help, when I need someone to intervene the most. You've…you've saved my life so many times in battle…and more…like that one time when my mother tied me to a chair…? You remember that, right?"

Soubi nodded. "I could never forget that sight." He said. "You, tied to a chair, all defenseless." He chuckled.

Ritsuka flushed. "I'm going to chalk that up to you being drunk."

Soubi chuckled again, a small smile breaking across his face.

"A-anyway, I'll continue, then. Well…look, I don't care if we're never 'connected' in what everyone's been calling the 'right way'." Ritsuka went on, hoping Soubi knew what he meant to say. "We're connected by our hearts, and…and that's a more powerful connection then any fighter and sacrifice will have together." He paused for a moment, chewing on his lower lip. Why was it so warm all of a sudden?

"I know it sounds cheesy," Ritsuka went on, "and I don't want to sound it, but I can't help it because it's…it's true." He looked up at Soubi. "Sukidayo, Soubi Agatsuma…more then you'll ever know."

Neither said anything for a few moments.

"So…that's it…" Ritsuka paused. "Sukidayo."

Soubi smiled at him, but he didn't say anything.

"So…yeah…" Ritsuka paused. "I…I guess I'll just go now, then. I've made a jerk out of myself." He pulled away from Soubi. "Oyasumi, Soubi. Sukidayo." Ritsuka pulled away from the elder male and started walking off.

"Hey, Ritsuka." Soubi addressed him.

Ritsuka felt his heart race. "Yes, Soubi?" he looked over his shoulder.

Soubi took a few quick steps and took Ritsuka by the arm. He pulled him close and kissed him, lightly dipping him backwards. Ritsuka grasped at the sleeves of his coat to prevent himself from falling. A tongue slid along his bottom lip and Ritsuka let his lips part. The soft appendage entwined with Ritsuka's for a moment before returning to its owner's mouth. Soubi's lips moved against his a few more times, Ritsuka kissing back, before they parted.

"Sukidayo, Ritsuka." Soubi panted, breathless.

"Sukidayo…Soubi…" Ritsuka agreed, catching his breath.

Soubi pecked him on the lips once and stood him up straight, before letting him go. "Let's go home together." He offered.

"I like that idea." Ritsuka agreed, nodding and flushing.

Soubi offered his hand and Ritsuka took it in his own. Smiling at one another, Ritsuka and Soubi walked down the road towards their suburb.

Meanwhile, on the back steps of Butterfly's Assassin…

Kio stood, wrapped in Akira's arms, on the back steps. The chuckling Zeroes were standing next to him, arms linked. The four of them watched as Ritsuka and Soubi walked down the road together and out of sight.

"It's about time." Akira informed, speech slightly slurred.

Kio leaned back against him, turning his face sideways, and nuzzled his face against him. "You've only been around for a year, and you realized it?" He asked.

Akira chuckled. "Hard not to." He confessed. "The way they look at one another, they're always together…I hear Soubi say it to him a lot…"

"Alright, alright, I was a moron." Kio rolled his eyes.

"Very much so." Natsuo snapped, causing Yoji to giggle.

"Shut up." Kio ordered.

"Maybe now they'll finally calm down." Yoji glared at Kio for talking to his fighter-boyfriend-technically-brother like that.

"It will be good for them both." Akira nodded once.

"So they're together now." Natsuo stretched. "Our job here is done. I'm going home."

"They probably want some alone time." Kio told him. "It's best if you guys just stay with me and Akira."

"Aw, Kio…" Akira groaned. "How can we have a little…alone time…of our own with them there?"

"Relax." Kio tilted his head back and kissed his boyfriend. "They'll probably be busy anyway, and my room is virtually soundproof." He winked.

"I guess it's settled." Natsuo jumped to the ground, ignoring the fact that there were three stairs he could have just walked down.

"Agreed." Yoji nodded, following him and walking down a step. "By the way, Kio?"

"Yes?"

Yoji looked over his shoulder at the older males. "I told you they'd get together by the end of the night." Yoji held out his hand to the earless male. "Pay up."

Grumbling, Kio pulled a twenty from his pocket and handed it over. Natsuo and Yoji high-fived. Together, the four of them walked off into the night.


End file.
